<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spyfall by elcten881</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765361">Spyfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881'>elcten881</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Do not repost, F/F, Prompt Fic, Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, welcomemat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I'm about to tell you is classified information. A new case has been brought up which has left the best and brightest inept. Park Jihyo, head of undercover operations in the NIS, has been forced to expose the identity of her two best teams to one another. She had done this in the hope they can work together to solve this case. It will be known as: Operation TWICE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I floated this idea on twitter and since I really enjoyed writing Keep Kissing Girls in the Street I decided to do it. I can’t guarantee this will be updated often so I’m going to make this another PROMPT BASED story.</p><p>I’m going to come up with the actual case but the main chapters have to be prompted. I may write a chapter that I want to write without prompts but mainly they’re going to drive the story forward.</p><p>Please prompt a ship and a summary of what you want and the ships are as followed:</p><p>2yeon<br/>Samo<br/>Mihyun (cause everyone was yelling for them)<br/>Chaeyu<br/>Jihyo and…anyone else really!</p><p>This is the first chapter to introduce the characters and dynamics. Thanks to the people of twitter who pretty much planned this for me, especially Charles.</p><p>I currently have no backstories planned and am open to suggestions for anyone’s. I have parts of Tzuyu’s, Momo’s and Sana’s but will happily look at all suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Alpha Team 1 and Alpha Team 2</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>A woman stood alone in a crowded room.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody acknowledged her, the laughter and merriment distracting them from the party crasher. Identities hidden behind masks, Korea’s best and brightest minds were in attendance. The stranger was looking for one in particular. The gracious host of such an extravagant party. Mr Igor Abramov, a Russian diplomat - or so he says. Truthfully, he was known as ‘the Bear’. An international con artist in town to sell a compromised list of NIS safehouses.</p><p> </p><p>The chatter claimed that he was planning to sell it to one of the guests tonight. The stranger had to make sure they found it first. She thought these types of masquerade parties had died with Marie Antionette, but yet there she was. Trying desperately to catch each person with their masks off to find the man of the hour. All she had to do was work out which mask he was behind and lure him into sparkling conversation. Piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Can you see the target?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My answer is exactly the same as a minute ago when you asked before,” The stranger muttered, “You’re going to make me look like I’m talking to myself, Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, just getting antsy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Take up yoga or something.” Was the advice, “Or just get laid - you seem stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Who are you to tell--?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Sana! Mina! Focus.” </em>A third voice came over the ear piece,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry, Dahyun.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana snickered to herself and looked back out over the crowd, “Dahyun, who am I looking for again?”</p><p> </p><p> <em>“Older white guy, Russian, mid-forties.” </em>Dahyun listed off, <em>“Uses a cane with a--”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ruby on top?” Sana finished, eyes locking on to someone on the opposite end of the room,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bingo.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mina’s voice came over again, “<em>Nayeon’s standing by, remember to give the signal.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>They made a good team didn’t they?</p><p> </p><p>They should do, given they’d been working together for a very long time now. All had their own specialities, something they brought which no one else could. Sana, for example, was an undercover specialist. Trained as an actress, she could slip in and out of character like it was nothing. Most of their cases involved the rich and wealthy, people Sana had grown up around. She knew how to act, how to talk their language. Effortlessly fitting in with those in the high society.</p><p> </p><p>On the other end of the ear piece was Mina, a technological genius. She ran base support and built the gadgets using their agency’s endless budget. While Sana preferred being a people person and playing the cat and mouse game of undercover work, Mina would rather shut herself in the lab. Tinkering or building something, sometimes not leaving that one room for days. The only person allowed in during that time was Dahyun, her girlfriend and teammate.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was in charge of intel. Give her enough time and she would be able to find out anything about everyone. There were a mix of methods she used, plenty of contacts and favours owed. Like Sana, Dahyun was a people person - sometimes people would just tell her things. Basically, before they went after anyone, Dahyun would find out all she could about the target. Nobody had the same reach as she did, nobody had the same intricate web of contacts. Dahyun was one of their agencies biggest assets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is Sana schmoozing yet?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And finally Nayeon, the leader of their team. She was quick thinking and decisive. As a field operative, Nayeon was the one who did the ground work. For example, tonight it was her job to sneak into the Bear’s office and destroy that list and any copies. She was agile and quick, a little full of herself sometimes but the team trusted her leadership.</p><p> </p><p><em>“She just made contact, wait for the signal.” </em>Mina instructed, “<em>In a rush?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Nayeon, stationed in the tree opposite the Bear’s office window, rolled her eyes, “If you must know, it’s my anniversary. She’s working late tonight but I have to be back before she it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aww cute,” </em>Dahyun cooed, “<em>What are your plans?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just dinner and a movie.” Nayeon sighed, “She’s been working so hard at the office, she deserves a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her pocket began vibrating. Pulling out her phone she checked the caller ID.</p><p> </p><p>Shit…it was the boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo’s calling, tell Sana to hold on.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Roger dodger!” </em>Dahyun chirped,</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon hit accept, “Jihyo, kinda in the middle of a mission here.”</p><p> </p><p>Park Jihyo - head of the the NIS. A no nonsense, no back talk accepting, no bullshit, boss ass power bitch.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know, I’m just checking in.” </em>Jihyo explained, <em>“You have time, I have another team intercepting the buyers. Whatever Abramov is accepting as payment, it isn’t money. They’ve shipped it in.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“We don’t need long, once Sana gives the signal I’ll be in and out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And that’s why you’re my alpha team!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nayeon grinned, that’s right…</p><p> </p><p>They WERE the Alpha team.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is your problem!?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked up at the very tall, very angry man. He was now covered head to toe in beer, his scruffy outfit ruined. Everyone in the bar had turned to watch the altercation. With this sort of establishment, namely the clientèle they attracted, small arguments like this usually led to an all out brawl. Now you may be wondering how she got herself in this situation. Well that’s easy, she had been sent to distract him. Jeongyeon was a field agent for a small time spy agency. She was also the leader and, as the leader, she would always put herself in the danger zone.</p><p> </p><p>All she had to do it keep this guy distracted long enough for Chaeyoung to do her part. Chaeyoung was another field agent, a hand to hand combat specialist. The bar itself was located next to a shipping yard. In one of the containers was a box that the team had been sent to retrieve. Apparently, it was to be used at payment for an illegal trade deal.</p><p> </p><p>This beer covered gentleman was the head of the gang instructed to make the trade. A known alcoholic, the group worked out he’d probably stop to get a drink before he and his boys retrieved the package. The perfect time for Jeongyeon to distract him and let Chaeyoung find the right container.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Jeongyeon said, looking terrified,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be!” He stepped forward, threateningly,</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” She put her arms up in defence, “Wait…please let me get you another.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Two others!”</p><p> </p><p>The man was silent for a moment and then let out a bellowing laugh. Slapping Jeongyeon on the back so hard her insides shook.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit! Two drinks it is!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon faked her own laugh and allowed herself to be led to the bar. As she went she hit the noise button on her walkie talkie. They didn’t have the access to supplies like ear pieces, nor the funding, so walkie talkies were their only option. Not ideal, but they were good at their jobs so they made do with what they had. So when she pressed that button it travelled the channel and made Chaeyoung’s own device ping loudly.</p><p> </p><p>While Jeongyeon had been antagonising gang members, Chaeyoung had made her way to the shipping yard. The ping had been her signal to start searching, she wouldn’t have long. It was pitch black, making it easy to sneak through the shipping containers. As she moved she pulled out her walkie talkie, pressing the call button.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu did you get the container number?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was a hacker, able to bring down any electronic or network just from her laptop. Sure, there was probably more she could do with a big fancy set up but what she could do now was still pretty impressive. Currently, she was sat in their get away van with their driver, Momo. Momo was an ex-street racer who now worked on their team. Occasionally, the drag racer would help out as back up and the small team were a tight knit unit. They got the job done.</p><p> </p><p><em>“C450897.” </em>The voice on the other end recited, <em>“If you get into trouble hit the noise button and Momo will come get you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“On it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Chae…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Be careful.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled despite herself, happy to know Tzuyu cared about her safety.</p><p> </p><p>“Always am!”</p><p> </p><p>Clipping the walkie-talkie back to her belt she continued her stealth mission. Searching each row of containers for the right one. It was taking longer than expected and Chaeyoung just prayed Jeongyeon could keep the men distracted for a little while longer. Soon she found herself getting closer to the correct container. The dark made it harder to read the numbers but she managed, using the limited light from the lampposts dotted around the yard.</p><p> </p><p>C450894…</p><p> </p><p>C450895…</p><p> </p><p>C450896…</p><p> </p><p>C450897!</p><p> </p><p>There it was, unopened. Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn’t been too late. It was locked by an industrial size padlock but this wasn’t a problem. Kneeling by the lock, she took her tools out of her back pocket. Selecting the right instruments, Chaeyoung set to work - slipping them into the lock and moving them around. Waiting for the click. She made quick work of it, undoing the lock with ease.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened the container door it empty, all except one small box in the center. This had to be what she was looking for. Taking off her backpack, she put the box inside and got the walkie-talkie out again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got the package.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cool, I’ll send the message to Jeongyeon and we’ll fly by and pick you up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I meet you at the gate.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the bar, Jeongyeon felt her walkie-talkie ping in her pocket. The device lightly vibrating in her pocket. With the men now too drunk to notice her, she slipped out unnoticed. As she walked out the bar, she noticed one of the men stumble out ahead of her - turning to walk towards the ship yard. She watched him for a moment, shuffling through the barely lit street. Once he was far enough away she ran to the van parked opposite.</p><p> </p><p>In said van were her two teammates: Tzuyu, sat over her laptop monitoring the shipyard CCTV, and Momo, sat in the drivers seat blowing chewing gum bubbles. There were only two seats, the drivers seat and the passenger seat. Tzuyu was sat cross legged in the back, laptop on the floor in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re heading for the package!” Jeongyeon announced slamming the van door behind her, “We need to get Chae, NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo scrambled into position and turned on the engine. Immediately swinging the van out as soon as she could. They had to turn round further up the street and when they passed the bar again, Jeongyeon saw the rest of the gang running out and towards the shipyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon ordered, trying to stay upright as the van moved, “We need green lights all the way. Once they realise it’s gone we may get a chase.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it.” Tzuyu replied, beginning to type on her keyboard,</p><p> </p><p>“Try to find a dark little spot we can pull into until the heat dies down.” Jeongyeon continued, “Underpass, abandoned parking lot - anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>The van screeched to a halt in front of the gate, Chaeyoung was stood in a boxing stance over a fallen man. Her knuckles were split and bruised. As one suspected, given she had just beaten down a man double her size. Jeongyeon pulled open the sliding door.</p><p> </p><p>“Chae - Get in! More are coming!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung dived into the car and Momo sped off even before the door had been closed. Tzuyu was hard at work, barely registering Chaeyoung landing next to her. With the flick of a button, all the lights up ahead went green and Momo was able to speed along. The next move was to disable the speed cameras which she did next, the headphone connected to her device giving her the police scanner audio. The last thing they wanted were police pulling them over.</p><p> </p><p>“There they are.” Jeongyeon told them, looking out the small back window at the car full of thugs now zooming after them, “Fuck…why tonight!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” Momo snapped, “You got somewhere better to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do actually,” Jeongyeon snapped back, “It’s my anniversary - my wife’s going to kill me if I’m late!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m going as fast as I can! Not my fault Jihyo could only fork out for a shitty van from the early 2000s.”</p><p> </p><p>“TZUYU CAN YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THESE FUCKING ASSHOLES!” Jeongyeon shouted,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t yell at her!” Chaeyoung shouted back,</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu barely looked up, switching more lights to get the chasers stuck in traffic.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re blowing through any red light I throw at them so all I can do is get them stuck in traffic. It wont hold them long though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then find somewhere we can hide,” Jeongyeon told her, then met Chaeyoung’s cross look and sighed, “Sorry for yelling.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool.” Tzuyu replied, “You’re stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sent Chaeyoung a smug smile and the shorter girl rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a spot up ahead.” Tzuyu told Momo, “It’s a tight turn just under the bridge, can you make it?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo scoffed, “Watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>She sped up, drifting into the next lane and preparing for the turn. When she saw it, Momo hit the brakes and used the momentum to drift into the side of a closed tire shop under the bridge. She switched off the engine and the group turned off any inside lights. Sitting there in the dark, waiting for the rival car to pass. After a moment it did, along with several police cars chasing it. As it flew into the distance everyone breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned the light back on and looked over the team, “You get it Chae?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung unzipped her back pack and pulled out the box, “You bet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great job girls!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chae! Your hands!” Tzuyu whined, grabbing her friends hand and looking at the split knuckles,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Chaeyoung’s ears went pink, “I’m fine - really.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon exchanged a look with Momo who rolled her eyes. The leader chuckled, “I’m gonna call Jihyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want the first aid kit, Chae?” She heard Momo ask as she stepped out the van,</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon dialled the usual number and let it ring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeong?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We got the package.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Amazing!” </em>Jihyo sounded relieved, <em>“My other team have the list, hopefully that’s this matter settled but I’ll let you know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll send Momo, Chae and Tzuyu to drop it off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh yeah, your anniversary right?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeongyeon frowned, “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gotta keep track of all the comings and goings of my alpha team!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeongyeon grinned.</p><p> </p><p>That’s right - they WERE the alpha team.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon peeled into the driveway, late.</p><p> </p><p>Sparing a moment to check her tie was on right, she quickly got herself ready to go inside. Before getting out of the van to switch to her normal car, Jeongyeon had changed into her office clothes. Her wife had no idea what she really did for work, it was just easier to tell her she was in sales. Nobody ever wanted to know about sales. Jogging up the front steps she put her key in the door and let herself in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re home!” Her wife called,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon sighed, seeing her wife sat on the couch with a glass of wine, “Sorry I’m late, got caught at the office.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” Nayeon smiled,</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Jeongyeon she had literally just snuck in through the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sat next to her and kissed her hello.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Boring.” Nayeon lied, “Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sales.” Jeongyeon also lied, “The usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun, fun, fun!”</p><p> </p><p>And thus they settled into their show of domestic life. Both unaware of the secrets the other held. Though anyone who has been married can tell you, all secrets come out in the end. The Yoo-Im marriage was not immune to this reality. While both had gone to great lengths to keep their true occupations from each other, it was all about to be revealed. All secrets revealed by the identical text messages from one Park Jihyo on their phones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>From Jihyo:</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Emergency meeting tomorrow at 7am. I need my alpha team.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo calls her two Alpha teams for a meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>The Meeting</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihyo’s house was like nothing they had ever seen before.</p><p> </p><p>It was huge, definitely a step up from the dark office the girls in Jeongyeon’s team usually occupied. It was a mansion, with a double garage and a second floor with glass walls. As Momo drove them up the driveway, the group were in awe at the size of it. None of the girls had ever really had money. Momo, during the height of her racing, had squandered it all the moment she got it. Too caught up with life in the fast lane. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were both young and had never had their own savings. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, had a nice house but her wife paid the majority of that.</p><p> </p><p>She assumed the money came from inheritance, but to be honest she had never really taken the care to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Jihyo’s house was something to behold. They didn’t know why their boss had wanted to meet them at her own home. It could only be assumed that whatever was going on was something super top secret. Having been in the spy business a long time, they deduced that the most likely cause was a mole in the NIS. It would explain why they couldn’t meet at their office and why Jihyo had requested they leave all technology at their homes. When it came to covert mission planning, it didn’t hurt to be too careful.</p><p> </p><p>Momo parked out front, Jihyo was already stood outside to meet them. She looked nervous, playing with her hands as they approached. The team leader raised an eyebrow at her, not used to seeing her boss like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jihyo.” Tzuyu greeted,</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo relaxed a little and smiled at the youngest. She had always had a special place in her heart for Tzuyu. Well, they all did to an extent but Chaeyoung and Jihyo especially. Jihyo had recruited Tzuyu to join the team after meeting her at an old apartment building. They had a safe house in the block and after checking on a witness Jihyo met Tzuyu in the hallway. It was a long story, not one they had time for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay girls,” Jihyo began, “Before I let you in, I’m going to warn you - we have another team we’re going to be working with.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo crossed her arms, “Really, Ji? We have to babysit another team?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighed, “It’s not like that, you’ll be working together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?” Jeongyeon asked,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain once we’re inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ominous much….” Chaeyoung muttered as they were led inside,</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the house was pristine. It almost didn’t look lived in, like it was one of those show homes estate agents invite you to look at. There were no family photos, no seemingly precious items. Jeongyeon couldn’t tell if this was deliberate to keep her personal life out of work or if Jihyo had just rented the house for this meeting. It honestly could be either, in their line of work they had learned to look past the presented show. Take note of everything, you never know what can be important.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon made sure to take in everything. Jihyo’s nerves had put her on edge, the boss lady was never rattled but something had thrown her. The group were led towards the dining room, the smell of food and the sound of light chatter guiding them. Before going in she looked back at Chaeyoung and Momo, eyes signalling for them to behave. Momo saluted and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes until Tzuyu nudged her. It was almost funny how whipped the tiny woman was.</p><p> </p><p>Finally walking into the room, Jeongyeon immediately scanned it. There was a large bay window at the back which would work for a quick escape. Several large knives were on the table, placed there to cut into the meal awaiting them. The strangers all looked up when they walked in and Jeongyeon made sure to analyse each one in turn. There was a pale girl, smiling them with an innocent look who didn’t appear much of a threat. She hand her arm round the lady sat next to her, this second woman had the sternest resting bitch face Jeongyeon had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>They appeared to be a couple.</p><p> </p><p>Beside them was a honey eyed woman who appeared to be checking them all out individually. Momo in particular seemed to garner her attention, the racer merely raising an eyebrow in question. She never was a people person. Then the last member of the new team….</p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p>“NAYEON!?”</p><p> </p><p>“JEONGYEON!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good you two know each other.” Jihyo said in deadpan,</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu called gently, “Who is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon, you know them?” The honey eyed girl asked,</p><p> </p><p>“She’s---”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my wife.” Jeongyeon got out first,</p><p> </p><p>The room froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…for real?” Momo asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon?” Resting-Bitch-Face called,</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Nayeon held up her hand, displaying her wedding ring, “This is from her.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just continued to stare. A lot of things starting to make sense. Where Nayeon disappeared to all the time…where the money for the house came from…why she never questioned how much Jeongyeon worked. How had she not realised!? Had she been so caught up in keeping her own secret she hadn’t seen that her wife had a few of her own?</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Was all she thought to say,</p><p> </p><p>“Probably for the same reason you didn’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Jihyo calmed the room, “Mrs and Mrs Smith can air their shit later. We have a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of their freeze, Jeongyeon and her team sat opposite her wife’s. A new layer of awkwardness added to the initial animosity of the room. Jihyo looked over them all and sighed, this was going to be difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“I called both teams here because of a matter of national security.” Jihyo began, “This is top secret. We don’t know who we can trust, even the NIS higher-ups are on a need to know basis.”</p><p> </p><p>The teams exchanged worried looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night both teams went on a mission for me.” She continued, “Nayeon’s team were sent to find a list leaked by an NIS mole before it was sold to an anonymous buyer. Jeongyeon’s team were sent to intercept the middlemen. Both missions were successes but someone on the inside told the buyer.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo took two identical files off the side table and handed one to each team leader before sitting down. Inside were gruesome images that took them both off guard for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Momo took the file from Jeongyeon next, looking it over, “This looks like an assassination scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the bodies have been cleaned up…there’s no blood anywhere else in the room.” Dahyun noted when she got a chance to see the pictures,</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“NIS agents.” Jihyo told them solemnly, “Good people. They were the ones to discover the deal was happening and arranged the interception. We still don’t know how the buyer found out but it’s clear whoever they are, they were sending a message.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you know one of us isn’t the mole?” Mina asked, looking pointedly at the new team opposite,</p><p> </p><p>“Because the only people who would have been able to access the information had to be more involved in the main agency. You guys only work for me, there are no other internal connections. Plus…I trust you all. One team alone can’t do this, we need as much man power as we can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked around nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we have to start the case?” Nayeon asked,</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo dropped a USB in an evidence bag on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“This was found in an envelope at one of the victim’s houses.” Jihyo explained, “It’s encrypted. If Mina and Tzuyu work together on it, I’m sure they can crack it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu reached for the bag only for Mina to snatch it away first.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it.” Mina said, “The tech lab is more than equipped and I don’t share.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Chaeyoung began, face going red as it usually did when she was about to lose her temper,</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo,” Tzuyu spoke up quietly, “Mina gets a whole lab and I get a laptop?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked conflicted, Tzuyu was kind of her weak spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait fuck the laptop,” Momo snapped, “They get access to the main building and we get crammed in some tiny office space?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why wouldn’t we?” Sana asked, “We’re Jihyo’s alpha team.”</p><p> </p><p>Yup…they were going to shoot her. This was the end.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked at her, “You said WE were your alpha team.”</p><p> </p><p>“You both are!” Jihyo tried,</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit…” Chaeyoung growled,</p><p> </p><p>“That does sound like a cop out, Jihyo.” Dahyun sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon’s team have access to more funding because they’re an NIS supported black ops spy team,” Jihyo explained, “But with the funding comes an expectation that they remain inside the law. Your team were created with no such restrictions.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Chaeyoung muttered,</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo swallowed, “But, the government can’t be revealed to be giving financial support to a team that goes above the law. So while you can be paid under the table, any funding could cause investigation. Not good for a covert team.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu still looked sad and the dissapointment on her face was Chaeyoung’s catalyst for explosion.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a load of crap!” She declared, slamming her hand on the table, “Can any of them drive like Momo? Can they hack like Tzuyu? Can they fucking sucker punch fully grown men like I can? No. Because we’re one of a fucking kind!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood, chair clattering to the ground behind her, “I’m going. I’ll be in our dingy van, otherwise known as our base of operations because God Jihyo doesn’t think we’re worthy of funding!”</p><p> </p><p>She stormed out, leaving silence behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu cleared her throat softly, also standing, “I’m gonna go calm her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me drive you both home,” Momo said, joining her and glaring at Jihyo, “I’m over this.”</p><p> </p><p>Both walked out.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go.” Dahyun said,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get working on the USB tomorrow,” Mina told her boss, “Need a ride Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo went to see them out, leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon alone. Basking in the intense atmosphere left over from the outburst. Both said nothing for a while, neither sure where to begin. In the end, as it usually was, Nayeon broke it with something light.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend certainly has a temper.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, but it’s okay - Tzuyu can usually calm her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“The tall one?” Nayeon asked, “What’s the deal with those two?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated,” Jeongyeon sighed, “Chaeyoung is head over heels and Tzuyu’s getting a divorce--”</p><p> </p><p>“Divorce!? She’s like nine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said: complicated.” Jeongyeon shrugged, “I don’t know the full story. Soo the pale one and the ice queen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dating, for a while actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m shocked she has a heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina’s okay,” Nayeon defended, “Just…guarded.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk to the girls,” Jeongyeon said after a moment, “Get them on board. But you need to get Mina to let Tzuyu use her lab.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon, I’m sure Mina’s great but Tzuyu does so much with some shitty old laptop. Imagine what she could do in a full on tech lab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But Sana does any undercover work - she can wrap the hardest hearts round her little finger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” Jeongyeon agreed,</p><p> </p><p>“And…”</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“We talk when we get home.” Nayeon requested, sincerely, “About all of this. No more secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon reached a hand out to squeeze hers.</p><p> </p><p>“No more secrets, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N - Please leave prompts :) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mina Doesn't Share (Mihyun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina doesn't share. Not her lab, not her girlfriend's attention, nothing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Mina Doesn't Share (Mihyun)</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mina was a smart woman.</p><p> </p><p>A genius in fact, with a technological knowledge that was unparalleled. She could build anything, be it a device or weapon. With a compete NIS technology lab at her disposal, there was nothing to limit her. Even if there was, Mina had inherited millions from her family and so could easily sink her own money into her countless projects. Growing up in money, Mina had often been spoiled. Every new games console was hers, every high end fashion item in her closet, the very best private home-schooling.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had been gifted a life of privilege. Nothing was more than a finger snap away. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say she had been spoilt. Hell, she didn’t even need this job. But it was a chance for her to feel useful, to put her gifts to good use. While the paycheck was nice, it wasn’t needed. It usually went into a savings account for a rainy day.</p><p> </p><p>But with a spoiled upbringing, there was a downside. As an only child, Mina had never had to share. Her toys were all her own, she never needed two-player on her games and since all schooling was done from the library in her family home, she barely interacted with people her own age. This was something she was learning to do as an adult and it was difficult. Dahyun had helped a lot, teaching Mina that at the very least that their relationship was a partnership. However, it was still a learning process.</p><p> </p><p>This meant that when it came to having to work together, Mina struggled with handing over resources. Hence why Tzuyu had been told to sit in the hallway outside the lab, laptop plugged into the wall. Mina had refused to let her in, claiming she could unencrypt the USB alone. The lab was her private space, the one place she could build her creations in peace and the only person she willingly let in was Dahyun and occasionally Jihyo. Tzuyu seemed nice enough but Mina was a genius, she didn’t need help from some barely legal toothpick with legs.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that was her thought process about a couple of hours ago…</p><p> </p><p>Since then she had developed a system that unlocked the USB to a point, but she couldn’t hack the final password. While her system allowed her to bypass a few securities and disable the self-destruct-upon-tampering feature. But hacking passwords was not her strong suit, it was less about the technology and more about exploiting weaknesses in the USB’s coding. Mina was great at making code, but finding the weak points in others was difficult.</p><p> </p><p>It was attempt nineteen. Typing furiously on her keyboard, Mina tried once more to crack the password. After a moment she hit the enter key and groaned as the main screen flashed with a red ACCESS DENIED. She slammed her head on the desk, defeated. Two comforting hands landed on her shoulder, gently massaging them. This was only Dahyun, they had been together long enough that they didn’t need to see each other to know they’d entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“No luck?” Dahyun asked softly,</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised her head, “I’ve been at this for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun pulled a chair over and sat next to her girlfriend, “Well…you do have a hacker sat out in the hallway playing tetris.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mina said defiantly, “I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can.” Mina declared, “I don’t need any help.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun studied her and then used the fact Mina’s chair had wheels to get her facing her.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over, she pecked the older girl’s lips softly, “Mina, I know your fantastic at what you do. But there’s no harm in just letting her in.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s MY lab.” Mina pouted,</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun chuckled, Mina could go from mature to pouting in seconds, “I know, but can’t you just give her a plug socket? A corner?”</p><p> </p><p>Had anyone else asked her it would have been a firm no. But this was Dahyun. Looking at her with her small smile and twinkling eyes. She could ask Mina for the world and the Japanese woman would hand it over on a silver platter. They had been together for so long now and Mina knew that Dahyun was it for her. She made her laugh the way nobody else could, loved her like nobody else had and even put up with her when everyone else had given up.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone could get through to her it was her girlfriend. Mina trusted her more than she had trusted anyone else before. Dahyun only ever had her best interest at heart. So, if she was the one saying Mina needed to ask for help then it was probably true.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Dahyun another peck she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Dahyun smiled, standing,</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you’re cooking dinner tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, master!” Dahyun bowed dramatically,</p><p> </p><p>She pecked Mina’s forehead and went to the door. Tapping in the key code, it opened and Mina heard her telling Tzuyu to come inside. After a moment Dahyun led both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung inside. Chaeyoung was glaring at her, clearly unhappy that her friend had been forced to sit outside for the last few hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Set up in the corner.” Mina commented, turning back to her screen, “Don’t break anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously!?” Chaeyoung growled, “Listen fancy pants--”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun went to intervene but she was beaten to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu spoke up,</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took for the shorter girl to instantly soften and go quiet. Dahyun was intrigued by the dynamic but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina,” Dahyun began, looking pointedly at the back of her girlfriend’s head, “Needs some help cracking the final password.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu placed her laptop in her designated corner, making sure to look at Dahyun after to prove she was listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I developed a bypass software that got me through most of it,” Mina defended, “It’s just this last log in.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded, carefully walking over to where Mina was sat, “Can I try?”</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese woman looked conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, please.” Dahyun sighed,</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and pushed herself away from the desk on her chair. Tzuyu immediately took over the keyboard, hands flying over the keys. Line after line of code began displaying on the screen and slowly she was able to piece together where to find the password. When she did, an amused huff left her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re still using the default password,” Tzuyu explained, “Whoever owned this USB didn’t make it, they bought it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s literally the coding equivalent of ‘password123’. If they’re dumb enough not to change the password they’re probably dumb enough to leave their internet fingerprint on the files. Probably a rookie.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina watched dumbfounded as the younger woman went back to the login screen and typed in the password she’d found. Hitting enter, the screen went green and finally the file opened and displayed a few files.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you find out who made them?” Mina found herself asking, intrigued,</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiled, happy that the tension shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu opened the properties lists on one of the files and sure enough there was a name.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook.” Mina read out loud, “Not bad, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>She nudged Tzuyu away from HER keyboard and the younger girl stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bypassing software is impressive.” Tzuyu tried gently, “I’d love to be able to code like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some people are just gifted.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun wanted to face palm. It hadn’t been meant as an insult, it really hadn’t. Mina was just not very tactful when it came to her work. She could practically feel the anger leaving Chaeyoung in waves from her spot beside her. But Tzuyu instinctively turned and smiled to her friend, signalling that she was fine. Clearing her throat Dahyun tried again to break the ice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty impressive yourself Tzuyu.” Dahyun said, “You can do all that from your laptop?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looked shy at the compliment so Chaeyoung took over, “She’s fucking awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m glad your on our side.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun could sense that Mina was listening, that she didn’t like Dahyun complimenting this new girl. But she was only being polite. Mina could be the sweetest, cutest, kindest person in the world when she wanted to be. She was loyal and honest and Dahyun loved her more than anything. But she wasn’t good at sharing. Be it her lab or Dahyun’s attention. But as she typed angrily, trying to focus on her work, she knew she needed to get over it.</p><p> </p><p>Because they were all part of a team now.</p><p> </p><p>And Dahyun would always be hers, only hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave prompts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surveillance (Samo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a prompt from Veryconfusion on AO3! Please leave prompts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <b>Surveillance (Samo)</b> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p><p>After doing some digging Mina found out that Jeon Jungkook was a newly promoted secretary at BTS Incorporated. Once they knew who he was they had Dahyun go to her sources for intel. Through her various contacts she was able to work out that Junkook worked directly under CEO Kim Namjoon. This meant that the USB had probably been created under the CEO’s instruction. The fact that a name had been left on the files meant that it hadn’t been checked. Ergo Dahyun’s assumption was that Jungkook was someone Kim trusted.</p><p> </p><p>With this information to hand, Jihyo ordered Sana to get into the secretary’s office. If he was in charge of all Mr Kim’s affairs, chances were there would be something incriminating in his possession. Momo agreed to take her in the van, also acting as her point of contact in case anything went wrong. The older girl was not looking forward to this. Sana was just too…bright and shining for her to handle. The few times they’d interacted Sana seemed to suck all the air from the room. Too loud, too happy, too over the top.</p><p> </p><p>A vast contrast to Momo, who was only truly happy when she was driving a really nice car at a really illegal speed. Sana thrived off of validation, Momo thrived on adrenaline. And you know what doesn’t give off adrenaline? Being sat in a crusty old van waiting for her majesty to arrive. Sana was due five minutes ago and a late spy was a bad spy. All that budget and she couldn’t get herself a damn watch. Honestly to Momo it just felt disrespectful, like this princess felt her time valued more and so could keep her waiting.</p><p> </p><p>She was just scrolling through twitter when the passenger door opened, marking the end of her wait.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Sana chirped, buckling her seatbelt, “Mina had some trouble with the camera link on my glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo put her phone away and looked at her companion for a moment, sure enough Sana was wearing fake glasses. With a sigh she turned the key, engine spluttering before going silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Attempt number two saw the engine splutter a little longer before again going silent. Momo grunted and slammed her hands on the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Old piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>A giggle came from her left, not helping the bubble of frustration coming from within. Suddenly, Sana reached over and tried the key for herself. Sure enough the engine spluttered for a moment before coming to life. Momo could have laughed at the clear example of sods law. Her companion just looked proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone says I have magic fingers.” Sana smirked, using said fingers to tap up and down the drivers arm, “Wanna test the theory?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo shrugged her off, “Keep them to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed, enjoying the reactions. She liked being flirty, riling people up and making them blush. Truthfully, it was just another form of acting - honing her skills for when she had to flirt on cases. If Momo had honestly turned round and flirted back, Sana would have gone all panic gay and probably run from the car. Still, seeing Momo gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles were white was too amusing to pass up.</p><p> </p><p>Momo had all the back streets of Seoul mapped out in her head so the duo were able to reach the office building in record time. Once they parked up Sana handed her an ear piece that Mina had made.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that’s a step up from walkie talkies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stick with me babe and you’ll get all the cool gadgets.” Sana told her with a wink,</p><p> </p><p>Momo sent her a death glare and Sana giggled, getting out of the van. Once the van door closed, Sana’s smile dropped and she got herself into the zone. She was no longer Minatozaki Sana, spy. She was Nakamura Mae, the assistant to Japanese billionaire Kunizika Shinya. By day she worked hard as his assistant and by night she made ends meet by working as a waitress at a high end restaurant. Mae needed the extra money to feed her newborn baby since her husband ran off with the housekeeper.</p><p> </p><p>Sana liked a good back story, it helped her commit to the character.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay…is this shit working?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yup I hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cool, Tzuyu managed to get some quiet footage Mina can loop over CCTV. You have ten minutes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pfft, give me a challenge next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to mess up her hair a little and tug her clothes so that they looked dishevelled, Sana took a deep breath and ran into the building. The receptionist looked up, startled as she burst through the main doors and collapsed on her desk. Panting, as though she had been running, Sana began talking in rapid fire Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist blinked, “I…What? Sorry, I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded, taking a few deep breaths and making sure her accent was noticeable, “I am so sorry, my boss left notes here from meeting. He ask me to get them and I forget. I need now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” The receptionist nodded, looking to her computer and beginning to type, “What’s your bosses name?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay time to pray Dahyun’s intel was right.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kunizika Shinya, he meet Jeon Jungkook.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what was the meeting about?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana cocked her head, “Sorry…my Korean is no good.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist sighed, she didn’t get paid enough for this shit, “Look, Jungkook’s office is floor 4 room 15. He’s at lunch so you’ll have to see if they’re on the desk. If not just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded, “No notes, just leave. I get it. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning on her heel she walked with purpose towards the elevator. Sana pressed the button and took a deep breath as she waited for it to arrive. She could hear Momo in her ear asking for an update, based on the swearing she was struggling with the new technology a little bit. It made her lips want to tug up into a smile but she couldn’t risk looking suspicious. A ding signified the arrival of the lift and luckily it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed the device in her ear once the door closed, “I’m in, how long I got?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seven minutes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is someone monitoring the normal CCTV feed?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Science dorks said they’ve rerouted the…thing to the thing so they’re watching you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana giggled and waved at the camera in the corner of the lift.</p><p> </p><p>This was too easy.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo!”</p><p> </p><p>Said woman turned round at Nayeon’s voice. She had just been on her way to a meeting when the elder woman accosted her in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jihyo said, “I can’t talk, I have a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll just take a second,” Nayeon told her, she handed over a piece of paper, “Sana just sent this over. It’s a photo of a bank statement on Jungkook’s desk.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked it over, “No bizzare transactions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the amounts.” Nayeon told her, pointing to one in particular,“It’s an American bank account. $600,000 to a company called GF Cleaning Co.”</p><p> </p><p>That earned an eyebrow raise.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would anyone outsource cleaning?” Nayeon asked, “They don’t have any offices in the USA and no company would charge that much for a duster and vacuum.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo immediately knew what they were looking at, “I know this company.”</p><p> </p><p>“And are they a clean up crew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorta,” Jihyo answered, distracted, “Leave it with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Then she turned away from Nayeon and marched to her office, forgetting the meeting for now. She had a phone call to make. A phone call to someone that she had known a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>And she didn’t know if she would like the outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yerin (Jihyo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a prompt from my friend Nana-san on AFF. I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter. Instead of RV Cleaning Co it’s GF Cleaning Co. I got Yeri and Yerin confused…I don’t kpop very well I apologise xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Yerin (Jihyo)</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>In this job contacts were important.</p><p> </p><p>When you first enter the NIS one of the things requested of you is a list of any contacts you have that may cause conflicts of interests. Relatives in the mafia, husband’s a cop, wife’s a convicted arsonist - everything had to be disclosed. No matter how insignificant the interaction was. It wasn’t even because they were worried someone could be corrupted, it was because they sometimes exploited these contacts for information.</p><p> </p><p>Take Dahyun for example, all her contacts were in a database Mina had created. Occasionally other NIS agents would reach out to her to ask for a link with a certain demographic or community for intel. Dahyun would never provide her contacts to those who asked, only the NIS higher ups had names, but she would get into contact on behalf of the other agents. It was important to maintain contacts and trust was a large part of that relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hadn’t had much to worry about in that regard. She didn’t know many unsavoury people, her life before NIS was pretty mundane. Raised into a great family, Jihyo had never even had a speeding ticket so there was nobody really for her to disclose. Well…nobody she had deemed important enough to add on. There was one person that she had known in a previous life. Someone she had cut off after their short time together.</p><p> </p><p>Those had been darker days. Jihyo had moved across the country for college, it was her first time being away from her home town and she didn’t really know what she wanted from life. So she was stuck all alone, studying Law and more depressed than she’d ever felt. Then this person appeared. They had been very different from Jihyo, more confident and self assured. They didn’t attend the college but they lived in the area.</p><p> </p><p>They had opened up Jihyo’s world, showed her a new way to life full of risk and adventure. But eventually, as all good things do, it ended. Abrupt and explosive at the time, Jihyo had immediately distanced herself from the fall out. Still closeted, their relationship had been a secret and therefore the law student had nobody to confide it. Instead, she threw herself into her work. Studying hard to graduate top of her class.</p><p> </p><p>Just before she moved back to Seoul for her job as the NIS receptionist, they ran into each other one last time. The lack of closure led to old feelings resurfacing, earning them one night of passion before parting again. When Jihyo had been asked to disclose her list, she hadn’t the heart to add them to it. Obviously, when they were together she had learned what they did and what their world was like. But at the time they were still unknown to higher institutions. Part of Jihyo thought that her omission would keep them safe.</p><p> </p><p>But now things had come full circle.</p><p> </p><p>Once Nayeon had handed her the bank statement with GF Cleaning Co. on it she knew it was time to revisit her old fling. Her first move was to ask Nayeon who else knew about the bank statement. Luckily it was only Sana and Momo who were aware of its existence and they were both content in letting Jihyo handle it. She had also asked Nayeon to not tell Dahyun. The last thing she wanted was for Dahyun or Mina searching for the company on the NIS computer.</p><p> </p><p>GF Cleaning Co. weren’t your average cleaning ladies. They were commonly paid unbelievable amounts of money by criminals to clean up crime scenes so that there was no evidence left behind. Sure, it would masquerade as a real office cleaning company but in actuality what they did was extremely illegal.</p><p> </p><p>Despite having not spoken to them in years, part of Jihyo still wanted to protect them. For now, she could keep everything off the books. That was, until she couldn’t any more. She would always have a fondness for them, but her job came first. Now she just had to remember that during their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>They were meeting on neutral ground, a small cafe they visited once on a day trip to Seoul. She was somewhat shocked this cafe was still here. When she walked in, Jihyo froze for a moment. There she was. Sat in the same booth they had shared a lifetime ago, typing on her phone, looking beautiful. Taking a second to rebuild the confidence, she walked over and took a seat opposite.</p><p> </p><p>“Yerin,” Jihyo greeted when she got close, prompting the woman to look up, “It’s been a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Jihyo.” Yerin greeted with a smirk, “You look good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo nearly choked, something about that smirk caused all bravado to leave her. She needed to keep control dammit, that was her whole thing! Jihyo was always the one in control. At work and definitely in her personal life. All she had to do was relax.</p><p> </p><p>“As do you,” Jihyo replied, robotically, “Thank you for meeting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say I was surprised.” Yerin confessed, taking a sip of the drink she had ordered prior to Jihyo’s arrival, “But then I did some digging and discovered you’re a nark now. So tell me now, is this business or pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo blushed lightly and based on the twinkle now in Yerin’s eyes, she had noticed. Deciding not to trust her voice, the agent opened her back and pulled out a copy of the bank statement. Sliding it over, Yerin put down her glass and gave it no more than a second long glance.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“GF Cleaning, that’s your company right?” Jihyo said, “The one that you started with Sowon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Might be.” Yerin shrugged, remaining aloof, “How’d you get this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone trusted an intern with a USB you missed at the scene. Idiot left his digital fingerprint on everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerin huffed a laugh, “Can’t have missed anything I wasn’t there to find.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo rolled her eyes, “Cut the crap. This isn’t on record, nobody knows I’m meeting you but I swear to God if I have to take you in I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerin’s eyes snapped to attention. Jihyo wasn’t kidding.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” The agent’s gaze softened, “I still care about you, so I’m asking. Please just tell; did Jeon Jungkook’s employer pay you to clean up the execution of two NIS agents. It can stay off the record, but two people are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerin’s façade slipped and she looked conflicted, then she sighed, “I want to help you Jihyo. I do. But if I start ratting on clients then that’s my business gone. Or worse. I’m taking a risk just sitting here with you today.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here? If you knew you weren’t going to tell me shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well for one, I didn’t know what this was about so I needed to find out what I was being accused of.” Yerin then got shy, “For another…I wanted to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo suddenly found her gaze too intense and so she turned to look out the window. Suddenly finding the passers-by on the street far more interesting. An awkward air settled over them, filled with things left unsaid. There would always be a tension between them but now it was incredibly noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighed, “Maybe this was a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look back at Yerin, suddenly remembering how it felt being twenty and thinking she was in love. There was a point in time in which the woman opposite was the person she was closest to in the world. She remembered every moment, every shared secret, every late night talk. Those feelings will never just disappear.</p><p> </p><p>But feelings were never Jihyo’s strong point.</p><p> </p><p>A soft hand was placed on her own and all she could think was how vulnerable Yerin looked in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” Yerin confessed,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve…” Jihyo smiled softly, “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just sit here, for one afternoon and pretend nothing has changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Yerin huffed, “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked confused but did as asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Yerin continued, “Now when you open them, imagine we’re back in college.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yerin---”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Yerin begged, “Just…one afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jihyo opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They spent hours in that little cafe, ordering more and more coffee until the sun had set outside. All they did was talk. It stirred up a sense of nostalgia for Jihyo, but she refused to think anything more could lead from that. Still, it was nice. For a moment Jihyo forgot about the case and the danger her career could be in if she were caught. It was just a nice afternoon shared between friends…yeah…just friends.</p><p> </p><p>As she returned home that night, all alone, Jihyo still had the biggest smile on her face. Sure it hadn’t been the outcome she had wanted, but she had a surprisingly good day. Maybe it was okay for her to be selfish every now and then. And today she was definitely selfish. However, she didn’t have it in herself to care - still buzzing from her fun afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked up the stairs to her apartment, Jihyo wondered if that was the last time they would see each other. If you had asked a week ago she would have said no, having gone so long without the slightest contact. But now she wasn’t sure. They were like the sun and the moon - occasionally everything would align and they’d both be in the same place again. If she believed in fate, she would blame it for eternally linking her to a criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo entered her apartment. It was cold as she hadn’t been there all day. Truthfully, living alone had never bothered her. She had a huge apartment and loved all the space. But right now, with her heels echoing on the floor as she went to turn on a lamp, she felt lonely. The earlier warmth that had been shared in that small booth was now replaced with the icy chill of an empty apartment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PING!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But once again, Yerin came through.</p><p> </p><p>This time, through an anonymous email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From </em>
  <em>anon12345abc@tmail.com:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ms Park,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I happened to overhear a VERY interesting conversation between you and a stunningly beautiful, funny, amazing, clever young woman in a cafe. Funny enough I happened to know a little bit about that certain bank statement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All I know is that the client was someone called ‘Blue Jay’. Clients choose their own codename as sort of like a reference number. We don’t get to know the real name so that’s literally all I have. As a thank you; I will accept lunch, mini golf or any other dating activity. ANY activity ;)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope this helps and please…stay safe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>See you soon, hopefully!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>- Y xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Yes…maybe she could be selfish once in a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave prompts x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Protector (Chaeyu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts from krina_love and bore_d1020 on AFF. This is the chapter that inspired the entire fic.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Protector (Chaeyu)</b>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chaeyoung had always liked that one Shakespeare quote.</p><p> </p><p>She could never remember the play, hell it may not even be Shakespeare, but this quote embodied everything Chaeyoung thought she was.</p><p> </p><p>The famous line was this; “Though she be but little, she is fierce.”.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ever since she had heard it, Chaeyoung had used it as an explanation for herself. And for obvious reason. She never had been the tallest, but she knew how to fight. Many called it short man syndrome, others called it big dick energy. But to Chaeyoung she was just using her inner rage to keep herself alive. It hadn’t taken long for the realisation that nobody could be counted on to hit the young fighter. There was no fairygod mother or Prince Charming like in the story books.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung could only count on herself to keep her alive and for a long time this had kept her selfish. Selfish because she only cared about keeping herself alive, the fate of others couldn’t come into it. She couldn’t allow herself to be distracted by the problems of someone else. The main point was, Chaeyoung was a fighter in both the mental and physical sense. Mentally she had broken through every obstacle that came her way…</p><p> </p><p>…physically she had fought men twice her size just to stay alive.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up in the city that she did left little options for an orphan. She acted out and rebelled, forcing her to be tossed from foster home to foster home until eventually she was spat out of the system. Left to wander the cold streets and sleep in bath houses or alley ways every night. One night, while standing in line for food at a homeless shelter, she got into a fight with another homeless woman. She couldn’t even remember what the fight was about, all she knew was that it was this moment all her anger at the world came out.</p><p> </p><p>And impacted the other woman in the face.</p><p> </p><p>She was approached by a man after that, asking if she wanted to use her fists to make a little money. At first she had thought him a pervert, but that was not the case. He ran underground fights between homeless individuals. People that wouldn’t be missed. There were no rules, no guidelines, no health and safety. They would fight until someone yielded, went unconscious or died. Chaeyoung was ashamed to admit she had at least one of all three.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo had found her during one of her underground fights, undercover at the time to expose the ring. She had approached Chaeyoung and offered her a higher wage for her skills to be used for good. And the rest as they say, is history.</p><p> </p><p>That rage though, the pure unbridled anger at the world, was still there though. It left her a short temper and prone to outbursts. At first she and Jeongyeon had clashed due to her unpredictability. Arguing over little things, causing Chaeyoung to explode at her. She’d storm out, punch holes in walls, kick of trash cans - you name it. Nothing could soothe her. Momo found it amusing, Jeongyeon would just continue to scold her like a child and Jihyo would just act disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Which obviously would double her fury.</p><p> </p><p>But then came Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>Someone so shy and innocent and insecure. Someone who Chaeyoung had only blown up on once and immediately regretted it. She had made a minor mistake in something and Chaeyoung exploded. As she ranted and raved, Tzuyu reacted in a way Chaeyoung had never had to deal with before. She didn’t rile her up like Momo or shout back like Jeongyeon. Tzuyu started crying, so shocked at being yelled at like that.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Chaeyoung stopped, feeling guilty for the first time in her life and immediately trying to comfort her. Tzuyu was so fragile, so sweet and Chaeyoung hated that she had caused her pain. So from that moment on she vowed to protect the younger girl, make sure nothing ever hurt her again. They had become really close, with Tzuyu becoming the only person who could calm Chaeyoung down.</p><p> </p><p>It was interesting, she used to fight so hard for herself but when it came to Tzuyu she fought even harder.</p><p> </p><p>There was no secret that there was something more between the two. Everyone with eyes could see it, but they had never been able to act on it. Tzuyu was married. Extremely young to a man that Chaeyoung hated with a passion she hadn’t experienced before. But that’s a whole separate story. Though that story did lead to today. With Chaeyoung helping Tzuyu move the few boxes she had into her own apartment.</p><p> </p><p>No thinking about ‘Blue Jay’ or the case, just Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and a bottle of wine that Jihyo had bought as a house warming present. The apartment wasn’t big; tiny kitchen/living room space, small bathroom with just a shower, toilet and sink and a bedroom that barely fit her queen sized bed. Jeongyeon had bought the furniture for her, calling it a loan when Tzuyu protested. Their leader had meant well, but hadn’t taken into account the lack of space.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Tzuyu was just grateful people thought of her and for that reason alone Chaeyoung willingly helped her assemble the entire IKEA stock Jeongyeon had bought. At that moment in time she was sat on the floor trying not to start yelling about how these flat packs are always missing ONE important screw. Tzuyu was a little way away in the kitchen space, unpacking the appropriate box. The television was on in the background, like the rest of a the apartment it wasn’t big but it was enough to fill the silence.</p><p> </p><p>After realising she had been sat on the missing screw, Chaeyoung was finally able to put the desk up right.</p><p> </p><p>“YES!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it?” Tzuyu asked approaching with two glasses of wine,</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Chaeyoung grinned, “You proud of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Tzuyu chuckled, handing her a glass,</p><p> </p><p>After taking a well deserved sip, Chaeyoung looked around, “Is there anything else to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just my bedroom stuff but that can wait,” Tzuyu said, stifling a yawn, “Everything else is set up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go us!” Chaeyoung cheered,</p><p> </p><p>The desk suddenly slanted and Tzuyu had to hide her laugh as Chaeyoung grumbled. Deciding that was enough DIY for today, the taller woman grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to the couch where they could sit and watch television. Wine glasses soon empty on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know…Jihyo would have raised your wage if you asked. You could have gotten somewhere bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled, “I wanted to buy somewhere with my savings. I want to be self reliant - that means no handouts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did I spend an hour building that desk?”</p><p> </p><p>“...starting now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed. Ever since she was a kid, she had never really known what it felt like to be truly relaxed. Life on the streets meant a constant guard had to be up, you fought for everything and had to keep fighting to make sure nobody stole from you. But moments like this, just her and Tzuyu sat with their bottle of wine now brought to the couch from the kitchen - moments like these saw Chaeyoung completely at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re letting him have everything.” Chaeyoung shook her head,</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he has money. He’s got a lawyer…I haven’t even got a credit card.” Tzuyu replied, “Besides, none of it’s important. I just want to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, if it was me,” Chaeyoung began, a sentence opener she found herself using often, “I’d give you the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gave a playful eyeroll, “How chivalrous!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right - I’m such a catch!”</p><p> </p><p>Both were sat cross legged on the couch, facing each other. Giggling due to the wine more than any actual jokes. After a while, Chaeyoung found herself just staring at Tzuyu’s lips as she talked. Part of her felt bad that she wasn’t really listening but she couldn’t help it. Memories flashed through her mind about the first and only time she’d gone for it. One kiss that changed her life. Tzuyu had felt guilty, sure her husband was an ass but she still felt dirty.</p><p> </p><p>However, that had been the catalyst behind Tzuyu finally filing divorce papers.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?” Tzuyu asked,</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyes snapped up to hers, “Sorry…I’m a little tipsy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled, “I can see that! You wanna stay over?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung blinked, thinking she misheard.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in that way…” Tzuyu went quiet, “My night light is still packed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah yes…the night light. Another thing to blame her future ex-husband for.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing her friend’s embarrassment at the statement, Chaeyoung reached out to move a stray hair behind her ear. She noticed tears in Tzuyu’s eyes. This marked one of the biggest differences between the duo. While Chaeyoung wore her heart on her sleeve and could explode with a pin drop, Tzuyu kept everything bottled. Raised in a household were women were seen and not heard. In the same way Tzuyu could calm down Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung could get Tzuyu to open up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Chaeyoung whispered, “I can stay over. Whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Chae.”</p><p> </p><p>Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on hormones, blame it on the goddamn boogie if you want to but Chaeyoung didn’t know what came over her. She just wanted to comfort Tzuyu somehow, show her that there was nothing that could happen that would cause her to leave. Moving her head forward, she made to capture Tzuyu’s lips. Only the tall girl was quick to turn her head. When lips met cheek, Chaeyoung had immediately realised what she’d done and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Chae…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung sighed, “I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu immediately reached out and took her hands, “No. I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Chae - look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nervously looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to think this is one sided, because it’s not.” Tzuyu reassured her, “But I’m still married right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only cause that asshole is refusing to sign the papers!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Tzuyu sighed, “But…I’ve been married since I was sixteen. I want to use this divorce limbo as a chance to learn how to be my own person.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded, she understood. She may not like it but she understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’re going to happen.” Tzuyu told her sincerely, “I promise. I’m just asking you to wait a little longer…but if you would rather move on---”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Chaeyoung yelled a little too loud, causing Tzuyu to flinch, “Sorry…just…no. I’ve waited this long, I can wait longer - I swear. Can we just forget that happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Positive.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung smiled back, “Can we still cuddle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>So Chaeyoung ran to grab a blanket from Tzuyu’s room and they cuddled up together on the couch. With Tzuyu too poor to afford heating, they were still nice and cozy as they finished off their bottle of whine and watched the news. Tzuyu tucked herself somewhat comfortably under Chaeyoung’s chin, legs tucked under herself. The fighter watched as she dozed, a small smile on her face. It was moments like this where Chaeyoung knew that Tzuyu would be worth the wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“BREAKING NEWS!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The noise caused Tzuyu to stir and whine a little, much to the amusement of her companion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Militant political activist group, All Are Animals, have just taken responsibility for burning down the JYP Make-up companies laboratory. This comes after JYP himself confirmed they tested their products on animals.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The camera showed the outside of the JYP building and Tzuyu sat up completely, something clicking in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if Blue Jay isn’t the bird like we thought?” Tzuyu asked,</p><p> </p><p>Once Jihyo had recieved an anonymous tip about “Blue Jay” they’d all agreed it was something to do with birds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the JYP sign,” Tzuyu pointed out, “The Y and the P aren’t lit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well the building is on fire…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but what colour is the J?” Tzuyu asked,</p><p> </p><p>I mean…she was literally spelling it out.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully it then clicked for Chaeyoung, “A BLUE JAY!”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s JYP? They ordered the execution?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu frowned, “But it can’t be - why would JYP get Jungkook to clean it up?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Jihyo--”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu made to get up but Chaeyoung pulled her back, “Call her tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been up since 5am trying to sneak out your stuff.” Chaeyoung said sternly, “No work tonight, if you call Jihyo she’ll ask you to look into it and you’ll be typing away all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Typing makes me feel useful.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowned at that, “Well tonight you’re being useful as my personal heater. So stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu sighed, but settled back into her position.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was happy with that and changed the channel to something less depressing. After a while, Tzuyu began dozing off again and Chaeyoung pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Clearly, Tzuyu was exhausted. Though, even when half awake she’d still found a lead. Chaeyoung couldn’t wait to rub that in Mina’s selfish face. Yeah, she was still angry about how Mina had spoken to Tzuyu before. She wouldn’t let anybody treat her Tzuyu like shit.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had found it hard enough to stand back when her husband was still in the picture. Watching Tzuyu come to work everyday more and more quiet, beaten down, tired. Tzuyu would often pull all nighters in their workshop just so she didn’t have to go home.</p><p> </p><p>The fighter knew how it felt to be unsafe. To have to constantly be on edge.</p><p> </p><p>And so she had taken a quiet vow that would follow her to her grave.</p><p> </p><p>The promise that she would always be with Tzuyu in whatever capacity she needed. Be it a friend, a lover, a confidant or just as a silent protector watching from the wings. Because sometimes love was just being ready to support. Anyway, anyhow, any time.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was willing to be any of those people for Tzuyu and she would keep fighting even if Tzuyu couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Though she be but little, she is fierce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any prompts. Not all chapters will be this long and this was mostly just to introduce all the characters and dynamics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>